Two Can not be Number One
by molliegoodgolly
Summary: Bella and Edward fight to be number one in their School. But will Edward win what he truly wants? After being paired up to be lab partners what happens when feelings become real and numbers begin to mean nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I, Bella Swan, WILL be the top of the class. If only that stupid Edward Cullen didn't have the exact same grade point average as I do. A 4.237. Why couldn't he have a 4.236? I mean seriously. The only reason he had it was because he was the star football player. So lame! I truly hated him. He was so perfect. To perfect. With his body and face. That damn face! His perfect cheek bones, perfect nose, perfect eyes and eye color. A piercing green and had every single girl in this god forsaken Hell hole. I hated it here. I used to be perfect. GAHHH!!

I couldn't help but notice when HE walked though the door of Biology 2 AP. He was being followed by his ever so faithful horde of horny girls. They followed him like baby ducks following their mother. I couldn't help but snicker. This was going to an interesting year. My summer was slow. All I did was study, sleep, study, eat, and study. This year was going to make or break me. My senior year. No time or parties, or boys.

We were told to stand at the front of the class to wait for our seating assignments. Of course all the girls wanted to be with Edward because he was like 'so smokin hot, like OMG!' Yes people talk in aim lingo at my school. And All the guys wanted to be with me since Science was so my thing and the people we would be sitting with would be our partners for the science fair.

I was told to sit in the very last desk. Why would I need to be in the front? HAH! I could teach the teacher something. Then it hit me. Only one other person wouldn't need to be the front. OH NO! The teacher finally got to the last two students without a seat. Edward and Mike. Hard choice. The guy I hate, or the guy that can't shut up. The decision was made. Edward.

I couldn't help but notice he laughed when he saw me grimace at his name. He walked slowly towards my desk. Taking his sweet time. While on his way I noticed that he was blowing kisses to all the girls. They swooned. Sick. Don't get me wrong. I knew he was hot as hell. But I also knew that he was a complete and utter player with one thing on his mind and it was not his grades. That was another reason I could not stand him. He didn't even have to try he just did.

He was finally able to make it to the table. I put my head down in the hopes he would see I was busy and not try to have a convocation with me. I heard the table being pulled back from the desk. I also heard the sound of a book bag being dropped to the floor. He sat down and I could feel him looking at me.

"Yo, Swan I guess were partners." I could hear his stupid little smile.

"I guess we are _Cullen." _I said without even looking up to look at him. I heard him chuckle slightly. The class finally started. The class was almost to easy for me. I have gone through this in the summer courses I took. About 10 minutes before the class would end he got to the subject I really cared about. The Science Fair. I know I am a nerd, and if you didn't then something is wrong.

"OK, everyone as you all know the county as a Science Fair every year. You also know that the person you are sitting with will be your partner. You can decide what you want to do. Its all about what you want US to discover. So please, no holding back."

And with that the bell rung. I grabbed all my books and proceeded to walk out the door. I suddenly felt a slight tug from my book bag. I turned around to see Edward looked at me with that stupid little smile of his.

"Bella, maybe we should get together sometime soon and start working on the project. I have a few ideas..."

His thoughts seemed to drift behind me. I turned around to see his skank of a girlfriend trying to look sexy. I couldn't stand her. We used to be friends, but that was before she lost all her brain cells. She played dumb even though she was surprisingly smart. She thought guys liked dumb girls. I looked back at Edward to see him looking at me now.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked as I started to feel my face for any imperfection.

"No, your fine. I got to go. Here, call me when you can hang." He quickly jotted down his number and handed it to me and then proceeded to walk towards Lauren. She wrapped her hands around his waist and got on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. I also saw him dodge it. She looked very shocked, and a little worried. Ut Oh. Someone is about to get their heart broken by the infamous Edward Cullen.

(EPOV)

I could not stand Laurens constant nagging. I decided that now since I would actually have an opportunity to be around Bella, I should be a free man. I couldn't help but look at her beautiful heart shaped face and gorgeous plump lips. I also loved how feisty she is. She was beautiful and smart. Everything a guy loves. I was snapped out of my day dream by a nasal voice in my ear.

"Eddy-POOOOOO!! I want to kiss you my Boo." What is up with her and O's? I couldn't stand her anymore. I could not even remember why we had even gotten together in the first place. I think it was because of how easy she is. Wow I am awful.

"Lauren, We have to talk." With this her face dropped. I really didn't want to hurt her but I did not want to lead her on.

"Im sorry Lauren, but its just not working out. I can not lead you on anymore." I started to pull her arms off my waist by she kept them tight.

"You do not break up with me MISTER!" She screamed. I swear my ear drum is now busted.

"Um I just did." I removed her arms with a little more strength. I started to walk away I swore I heard her stomping her feet. When I made it to the corner I saw Bella laughing. When she saw me and quickly composed herself and only a tight little smile now rested on her perfect face.

I hope this science fair thing was going to get what I've always wanted: Isabella Swan.

**Alrighly... What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I could not believe what I had just seen! Edward totally just dissed Lauren. I could not help but laugh. I hide behind a corner I laughed as quietly as possible. But I had a feeling someone was staring at me. I looked up to see The Edward Cullen looking and me with an amused expression on his face. I tried my hardest to get my face composed. I was finally able to put on a little smile to cover up the laughter.

"You think that's funny eh?" He asked me.

"No, of course not. I was just laughing at ummmm... something else." As you can tell, im an awful liar.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I was not only an awful liar but I was also really bad at making stuff up on the spot.

"Nothing that's your business _Cullen._ I have a life that does not revolve around you unlike everyone else."

"Oh come on Bells, You know you want me." He smiled, showing off his perfect white straight teeth.

"Don't get cocky with me Edward."

"Ohh I love it when you talk dirty to me Bella."

We were now mere inches from each other. I could feel his breath on my face. I could feel my face getting closer to his and my eyes starting to close slightly. I could not believe what was happening. I was about to kiss Edward Cullen. I could feel his face right next to mine. I had to stop leaning forward but I couldn't.

Mhmmmhh did he smell wonderful. I kept leaning close and I felt his lips just by mine. Lightly he placed his lips on my own. Passion overtook me and I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. He grabbed me by the waist and did the same. We were there for what seemed like hours when I suddenly remembered who I was kissing. Edward. Oh My God. I cant believe I'm doing this. I tried to pull away but he held me close. I pushed with more force and he seemed to get the picture. What had I just done. He gave me a confused looking face and I knew I was giving him one back.

"I'm sorry Edward. I have to go." I whispered and proceeded to walk outside to my car.

"Wait Bella!" He called after me grabbing me arm to make me look at him.

"What do you want Edward?" I nearly screamed at him. He squeezed my arm tighter.

"I want what I have in my hands right now." He said pulling me towards him.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you can't have that." I tried to pull away but he held me tighter.

"How can you not feel THIS Bella? How can you not see that I'm crazy about you and have been forever, since the day I saw you with those old big ugly glasses of yours back in middle school!" I grimaced remembering those awful glasses. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this is just about the project nothing else." Though I wished it to be more I knew it couldn't be anything other then the project.

"Bella... Please don't do this to me." He whimpered causing my skin to squirm.

"I'll call you later k?" I said pulling my arm from his tight grip. Walking away quickly feeling the holes he was drilling in my back.

(EPOV)

I could not believe she could leave me after that amazing kiss. I watched her leave. My heart sank. I remembered the first day I saw her beautiful face.

_I was sitting outside with some of my friends, listening to some of the girls talk about what they were going to do this weekend. Everyone had been talking about this new girl that was in town. She was the Police Chiefs' daughter. She apparently moved here because her mom married some baseball, basketball some kind of ball player. They talked about what a Big nerd she was. _

"_I mean have you SEEN those ugly glasses of hers? Oh my gawd! And she has braces. How embarrassing!" The shrill voice of Jessica said. She starting laughing like a crazy person. We stood there for what seemed like forever. I sill did not understand why I had taken these awful people to be my friends. Oh yeah, popularity. Then Out of knew where there was a gasp. I heard a sudden 'bang' sound. I turned around to see a girl on the ground. Apparently she had fallen._

_My friends could not hold back their laughter. I saw her look in out direction once she had heard the laughter. I walked over to her to help her. When I held up the books she had dropped, I saw her face. True, she had braces and awful glasses. But I saw past it. Her heart shaped face, though ruined by the red, square glasses, was still beautiful. She beautiful lips curled up over her braces that had pink rubber bands. _

"_Uhh thanks" She smiled again. I swear my heart stopped. I just started at her for what seemed like an eternity but never enough. She looked a little shaken by my blatant staring. _

"_Um can I have my book back please?" She asked whispering and embarrassed._

_I quickly jumped out of my trance, " Oh YEAH! Sorry, here you go." I gave her the books and proceeded to walk away. I knew then and there that my life had just been changed by the beautiful nerd that had just walked into my life. _

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day I decided I was going to make something of myself so she could look at me as something important. Since that day I had worked my ass off to get good grades and be a good guy. I knew I hadn't done I great job on the last part but my grades were good. I remembered the way her lips felt against mine. And I knew I would make sure it wasn't going to the last time I felt them on my own. I made a vow right then. She would be mine, even if my grades would have to suffer.

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! YAY second chapter! Review please


	3. Chapter 3

(BPOV)

I walked home. Remebering Edward. It hurt my gut, having to walk away from him. Iv wanted him since I saw him, but I was never pretty enough. I had always been plain Jane. I could hardly stand the people Edward hung out with, so it could never work out. I kept walking and walk and walking until I made it home. I felt the tears weiling up in my eyes.

Nothing was gong to be the same now. We had to work together. And make an award winning project meaning far to much time together. I hated this. I made it to my room without any parents to interupt me. They were out of town for the week. On "business". Yeah right. I fell asleep. Dreaming about Edwards stupid face and his stupid beautiful smile and the stupid and idiotic way he looks when hes confident. I knew I had fallen asleep with a big smile on my face.

I was awoken with a feeling of being crushed. I opened my eyes to see that stupid smile. But it wasnt Edwards, but his twin sister, Alice. I was really really shocked. I barly knew her and now here she was straddling me.

"Um hi?" I asked kinda scared.

"BELLA! AHHHHHHH! HI!" She cheered. Again, I was scared.

"Alice is it? Can I ask you a question? Like why and how you are in my house?" I tried to act like I wasnt scared.

"Edwards crazy about you know that right? Well he is! He was all grumpy after school. And he explained what happened and I decided to take things inot my own hands, so here I am! Hands and all."

"What? I dont want him! DAMN IT!" I screamed, pushing her off me. He was very gracefull. She caught herself right before falling face first on the floor.

"Yes you do! Silly Bella! I'v seen the way you look at him in the lunch room. We are not all as stupid as you would like to believe. The reason Edward studies to hard is to make him feel like he deserves you. And maybe I shouldnt have said that." She said.

"What was that last part? He does all the stupid smart stuff to try to deserve me? He could have any girl at the school and he wants me? Why would he do that? He has to be insain. I mean im so plain and he is gorgeous!" I was tearing up now and my face started to heat up.

"Bella, maybe he could have any girl at the school but he only sees you. Now get up and get ready. Schools in an hour." She said pulling me up from the comfort of my bed.

I took my shower, got dressed, and applyed my normal small amount of makeup. I went downstairs trying to find Alice but instead Edward was in my kitchen sitting by the island in the middle of the room. I waited there. Seeing if maybe Edward would notice me and speak up but he didnt so I decided to break the silience.

"Whats up with your family and breaking and entering?" I asked walking over to the island snatching an apple in a bowl.

I saw him snicker.

"You left the door unlocked. Not a good idea when staying home by yourself. You know I could stay with you. Just to make sure your safe." He added in slyly.

"Did I really? Damn. I was so tired yesturday I guess I forgot." I said embassed, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Thats not something to forget Bella! What if someone saw you! Do you know what I would do if something happened to you! Nothing! You can not be so stupid!" He was really angry about this.

"Im sorry! Why do you care anyway?" I screamed, returning his tone back at him.

"Why do I care, why do I care?!" He was really angry now. He stood up and started pacing. He did this for what seemed like forever. Until he walked up to me, grabbing my face forcefully and kissed me roughly. I kissed back. Trying my hardest to match his roughness. I felt his tounge slid against my lips and without asking for permission, thrust into my mouth. I was shocked but allowed it to happen.

I couldnt breath and tried to pull away but he kept me there. Until, he needed air. But his lips never left my skin. They made a sweet trail down my face, kissing anywhere and everywhere they could possibly reach. Until he was done. Pulling his face to mine, giveing me one last kiss before pulling away.

"Did you not hear anything I said to you Isabella? I have been crazy about you since girls had cuddies." He said making me let out a small laugh.

"You are my world Isabella Marie Swan. My life. I can not do anything without you. I dont care what you think about me. I will prove you wrong. I will make you proud of me. I will make you love me."

I was to shocked to say anything. I grabbed his face kissing him with passion this time. I felt his smile against my lips and pulling me closer.

"You have alot to work on Edward Anthony Cullen, but I will give you a chance."

"That is all I ask for."


	4. Chapter 4

(EPOV)

I was so happy that Bella was finally giving me a chance. I looked at her. Her beautiful face looking out the window of my Volvo. Her hair, long and shining, blowing in the wind being let in by the open window. Her beautiful lips starting to curve into a sweet smile.

"You might want to look at the road Edward." She said, blushing a tad.

"I can see just fine." I added, smiling. She turned to look at me. A knowing look. She knew exactly what I was looking at. And I loved it. I loved her finally knowing how I felt. I loved the feelings even more knowing that she might return them.

We finally reached school. I had driven extremly slow just to get a few more minutes to look at her. It was worth it. She was mine. Finally. I felt so gouie inside. Like a chick in a chick flick or something.

I stept out of the car quickly so I would be able to open the door for Bella. She looked shocked when I was suddenly at her door. I opened the door and grabbed her hand with mine. Helping her up. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I kickly took the opertunity and kissed her with as much passion a I possibly could. I needed her to feel what I felt in this kiss.

She released me. I pouted, I really was becoming more sensitive to women now. I loved her lips and her waist and her legs her eyes, so deep and caring. She smiled at me and started to walk away. I was shocked! I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me. Pushing her into the car. I put my hands on either sides of her head. Trapping her. She was shocked to say the least, but she didnt seem angry.

I leaned in a brushed my lips to hers. Then brought my lips to her cheek, her jaw line, her neck. I could feel her heart beat quickening on the side of her throat. I crazed that heart beat. I loved that I was the only one that was able to make it go this fast, and I savered in it.

I felt her shiver against me. I also felt her hands in my hair pulling me up. I followed her hands and then I made it back to her face, she grabbed my own and kissed me. I was really starting to like it when she took control.

The bell rang, taking us out of out bliss. She released me and took my hand. Pulling me to class. We parted ways. I could not wait to see her in the lunch room.

(BPOV)

I love him. So much. It hurt. Not being with him that is. Classes were long, much longer then they had ever been before. I waited for lunch, and it finally was time. I walked into the lunch room. Despretely looking for Edward. I was scared about what people would think when they saw us together, but at the same time i could give a shit. I was happy, for once in my life, I felt like someone loved me.

There he was. In the corner of the lunch room in an emtpy table. He saw me. A beautiful smile spread across his face. His fingers went up beacking me to him. But I refused. Shaking my head and mouthing 'come get me' He looked shocked but did as I commanded. He got up with grace an angel would be envious of and walked up to me bring me into a huge.

Silence. The room went from yelling, laughing, and talking to complete and utter silence.Except from a giggle that sounded like Alice. Edward released me from his grasp to look around. I could not believe people acted like this because of us. Was I really that plain? I couldnt stand it anymore. I started to walk out of the room. I heard Edward calling my name.

I ran to the bath room on the verge of tears. I ran into one of the empty stalls and cried. Cried for my embaressment, cried for Edward, cried for myself. I heard someone enter the bath room.

"Bella? Where are you hun? Its me. Alice." Her sweet voice echoed in the room. I got up and exited the stall. Alice wasn't alone. Beside her was the slunning Roselie Hale.

"Hey Bella. I know what happened in there was bad. But its ok. Edward is the one you should care about. Not those losers in there. And where friends now right?" She asked.

I ran up to her and hugged her with all my might.

"Yes" was all I could say

"Great! Do you wannt spend the night with us tonight so your not alone?"

"That would be great." I smiled. I was so happy. I had new friends.

I walked back to the lunch room with my new friends in the awaiting arms of my love.


	5. Chapter 5

The day went better as it went along. I did hear the occasional whisper but nothing to mean or graphic. Me and Edward only had chemistry together, which was the last block. And let me just say, those few hours without him by my side were excruciating. I got into the class first and waited at our desk. I was looking down when I felt two hands come across my face and blind me. My first thought was of course, Edward. But this felt wrong. A different smell came from these hands.

"Guess who?" Ask the voice of someone I had no interest in. Mike.

"Well, since your voice is annoying and weird.. I'm guessing Mike."

He left go of my face and I turned to look at him.

"Ohh Belly. I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me in a little party I will be throwing?"

I was about to give a harsh no when someone spoke up for me.

"She would love to. But sorry, she will be _accompanying me." _ My life must have walked through the door when I was being harassed by Mike. I left out a giggle as Edward came over and sat in my desk taking my hand in his and bringing it to his leps, leaving a kiss along the veins in my wrist.

"Oh alrighty then. Umm see ya later _Cullen_. Bella. He walked away to his seat. My hand was secure in his own for most of the class, until he released it and grabbed my thy. I was shocked by his bluntness. But I let it stay. Every so often he would squeeze the inside of my thy.

Suddenly a note was in my face.

Do you wanna go to the party with me? I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions before asking you what you want.

No , its fine. Thanks for saving me from Mike : )

Hahahah. That was more for me then for you. I hated seeing his hands on you. That's my job.

That's when it hit me. He wanted me for sex. That's it. I was like everyone other girl in his life.

I didn't respond to the message. He looked at my nervously. The bell rang and I started to get up. Edward grabbed me from behind and once everyone was gone from the room started to kiss me like it had been years.

"Oh my god Bella, I've missed you so much." He kissed me again and once he noticed I wasn't kissing him back pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Are you OK baby?" He asked with real concern in his eyes. My God, this boy could act.

"I'm fine." I said fiercely and started to pull away but he held me fast.

"No your not. Baby, Bella what's wrong?"

"I'm not just another whore you own _Cullen."_

"Where the fuck did you get he idea that you were _Swan?"_

"let go of me!" I screamed and again, started to pull away but he pushed me further into the table.

"Bella, what happened? You were happy to be with me earlier. Please, what ever I have done. Ill.. Ill.. make it up. Take you to a nice dinner... a park. Anything!"

My heart ached.

"Just give me time OK? I need time to think about this." Before walking away I gave him a small kiss and walked out. I looked back before completely exciting the room. He just stood there. In the same position.

Dear God. What have I done?

EPOV

Dear God. What did I do? I thought everything was going great. My life, had just left me in this cold lonely room and I don't understand what I had done. Will she still be going to the party? She said she would. Most likely not with me. But maybe if I get Alice to call her and see what's up. YEAH! That's what I'll do.

I got home and called to Alice. Please be home.

"ALICE!" I screamed over and over again before she finally came down stairs looking a little worst for wear. Weird for Alice, Until I saw Jasper coming down looking the same. Clothes tussled and hair a mess. I knew what I had interrupted and I was grossed out. Sick

"Uhh Sorry guys. But Alice? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Edward!" She sounded excited.

"You need to go see what's up with Bella. Something happened today and I don't know what. Please Help me." I begged.

"Umm duhh older brother. I'd love to help." With that she left. unto, hopfully, finding out what happened to Bella today.

BPOV

I pouted. And pouted... and... pouted. I thought MAYBE I could change him. I am not some toy he can mess with. If I don't want his hands on me then that's it! He doesn't own me. But he's so cute. SHUT UP! So what if he has a perfect face.. and nice arms.. and an amazing ass.. maybe I'm taking this to far.

I heard a sudden knocking at my door. I didn't want to open it fearing it would be Edward but at the same time I was excited at the possibility. I opened it, putting on my best 'not caring' face and there stood Alice. looking at cute as usual.

"BELLA! oh my god! What are you wearing? Makeover!!" She jumped up and down forcing me up the stairs and into my room. Going through my closet, throwing the clothes she didn't like onto the floor.

"This should work!" She was holding a small jean skirt I didn't even know from where. and a plan black top. The problem with the black top was that it was V-neck. Sooo not me.

"Where are those from?"

"I brought them!"

"Then why did you ruin my room!?"

"Good question." Damn, this girl was a ditz. "Now, go put it on!"

I reluctantly put on the to small outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty hott. After an intense makeup and hair redo I noticed that I did look pretty and feel pretty. I smiled at my reflection. I knew that I would be going to the party soon. We got into her car and I was silent as she rambled about.. nothing.

We finally arrived. The house was huge. I walked around and got a few drinks. I was starting to feel really sick. But It wasn't alcohol sick.. Oh my god. I had been slipped something. When I finally got to this realization, I felt someone drag me upstairs and push me on a bed. Kisses were being placed on my neck and jaw, and I couldn't see who it was nor could I stop them.

Dear God. What Have I done?


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV 

I didn't remember much of that night. I heard a loud _smashing _sound followed by my name being called. 

I woke up in someone else bed. Consciousness eluded me. I heard heavy breathing and felt the warmth on my neck. I looked over and there he was. My savior, Edward. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I remembered my drink being drugged and being pulled into a strangers room. I snuggled closer and started to kiss his neck finger his always messy hair. 

He slowly began to wake up and a small smile spread across his perfect face. "Morning." I said through the fogginess of sleep.

"Hey, Are you ok." He asked through the fogginess of tears. 

"I'm perfect now." I said slowly and precisely, driving home that point that he was the reason,.

He stayed silent for a second soaking in my words and their meaning. Suddenly he pulled me closer and we cried together. Cried for our lost hours, cried for what had happened, cried for what didn't happen. 

"What if I was late? What if I hadn't looked for you? Oh my God if would have touched you." He had to stop for the emotion behind those words were too much for both of us. 

I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. He returned that passion and pulled me closer. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. I decided that I wanted more. I started to unbutton his shirt. He must not have noticed because he kept kissing me. It wasn't until my hands touched his perfect chest that he responded. He let out a quite moan and grabbed my hands, but kept kissing me. I did not understand what was going on so I broke the kiss. His eyes were glazed over with lust and I was happy knowing I had caused that. I leaned in to kiss him some more but he moved his face right before I got to his lips. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, not sure if really wanted the truth. 

"Bella, you're in shock. We cant do whatever you were doing. 

"Wh-what? I want this. I want you so bad." 

"Oh God Bella. I what you to. but not now, not like this."

Rejection went up my body quickly and I felt my face burn. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I started to get up from the bed. Edward tried to pull me back down. 

"Bella..."

"Take me home please. I should be getting home now." "Please. I'm sorry. Just lay back down." He patted the stop where I had just been laying.'

"Please Edward just take me back home. I need some time to think. That's all." I leaned down gave him a small kiss. He tried to deepen it my placing his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. As hard as it was, I pulled away. His face now looked like my had. 

"O.K. Bella Ill get my keys." He got up slowly. I hated seeing his face like that So I went over and grabbed him and kissed him with all my might. I needed him to know I was still here with him. I smiled in the kiss and I knew we would be ok. 

He got his keys and took me home. One more kiss before I went to my room. 

EPOV 

Rejecting Bella was one of the hardest things I could have possibly done. But I could not have our first time be right after she was almost rapped. The thought made me shiver as I remembered that night. 

_Flash back _

_After Bella freaked out on me I wasn't sure if I had it in me to even go to this party. But for some reason my gut told me I had to go. I drove quickly, hoping that what ever I was suppose to be there for had not already happened. The house was big, though not nearly had large as my own. I walked in the door and searched for Bella. I asked around and no one had seen her. _

"_Have you seen Bella?" I asked a guy, I think his name was Chris. _

"_Heh yeah man! I saw her." He was clearly intoxicated. _

"_Well? Where is she?" _

"_You haven't heard? Jeff like totally slipped some hardcore shit into her drink and dragged her upstairs. She's deff gonna be fun. That's a body any guy could get lost in." _

_His answer filled me with rage. How could he allow this to happen?! Before I could think my fist was in his face. It took almost no effort to knock him out. _

_I ran up the stairs quickly busting through as many rooms as I could find, running into lovers becoming a little to comfortable in someone else's bed. Finally I found the room. _

_He was laying on top of Bella's unconscious body . Her shirt pulled up and skirt pulled down. But thank god his clothes were still intact. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and rammed him into the nearby table sending a lamp crashing down making a large _smashing _sound. Punch after punch went flying into his face until I knew he got the point to never touch Bella, or any other women, without their consent. _

_Bella started to move, a small whimper came through her beautiful lips. I went beside her beautiful face and started whispering her name over and over again trying to wake her up. When I saw that she was out. I decided to take her back to my place. I lifted her gently and put her in my car. Alice was there begging for my forgiveness. I couldn't even look at her. Driving quickly to my house and brining her upstairs. My mother stopped me at my door after seeing Bella in my arms. _

"_Oh my! What happened?" I couldn't tell her the truth. So I lied. _

"_She hasn't slept in for ever and while studying she just kinda passed out." I smiled trying to look as innocent as possible. My mother was so innocent she quickly agreed that bothering her parents would be wrong and I walked into my room and gently placed her in my bed. I laid beside her and watch her sleep. Her quite breathing was interrupted by one word. _

"_Edward." _

**Hey everyone. I know I know you hate me right? I would to so don't feel bad. Life has been realllll crazy lately. I'm going to try to update more and more. I hope you still love the story. **


End file.
